gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby, It's Cold Outside
Baby, It's Cold Outside by Frank Loesser is featured in A Very Glee Christmas, the tenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Kurt and Blaine at Dalton Academy. Blaine tells Kurt to "stop studying so hard" and requests his help with the duet he will be performing at the Kings Island's (an amusement park in Mason, Ohio Cincinnati) "Christmas Spectacular". Throughout the song, Kurt and Blaine danced was flirtatious with each other. After acting out the song, Blaine tells Kurt he's "much better than that girl's gonna be". After the song, Will Schuester appears and as Blaine leaves, Kurt reveals to Will that he is in love with Blaine. Lyrics Kurt: I really can't stay. Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside. Kurt: I've got to go away. Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside. Kurt: This evening has been... Blaine: Been hoping that you'd drop in. Kurt: ...so very nice. Blaine: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice. Kurt: My mother will start to worry. Blaine: Beautiful, what's your hurry? Kurt: My father will be pacing the floor. Blaine: Listen to the fireplace roar. Kurt: So really, I'd better scurry. Blaine: Beautiful, please don't hurry. Kurt: But maybe just a half a drink more. Blaine: Put some records on while I pour. Kurt: The neighbors might think. Blaine: Baby, it's bad out there. Kurt: Say, what's in this drink? Blaine: No cabs to be had out there. Kurt: I wish I knew how... Blaine: Your eyes are like starlight now. Kurt: ...to break the spell. Blaine: I'll take your hat; your hair looks well. Kurt: I ought to say no, no, no, Sir. Blaine: Mind if I move in closer? Kurt: At least I'm gonna say that I tried. Blaine: What's the sense in hurting my pride? Kurt: I really can't stay. Blaine: Baby, don't hold out. Blaine (Kurt): Ah (Oh), Kurt and Blaine: but Baby it's cold outside. Kurt: I simply must go Blaine: But, baby, it's cold outside Kurt: The answer is no Blaine: But, baby, it's cold outside Kurt: This welcome has been... Blaine: How lucky that you'd drop in Kurt: ...so nice and warm. Blaine: Look out the window at that storm. Kurt: My sister will be suspicious Blaine: Gosh, your lips look delicious Kurt: My brother will be there at the door. Blaine: Waves upon a tropical shore. Kurt: My maiden aunt's mind is vicious Blaine: Ooh, your lips are delicious Kurt: But maybe just a cigarette more Blaine: Never such a blizzard before Kurt: I've gotta get home. Blaine: But baby, you'll freeze out there. Kurt: Say, lend me your coat. Blaine: It's up to your knees out there. Kurt: You've really been grand. Blaine: I thrill when you touch my hand. Kurt: But don't you see. Blaine: How can you do this thing to me? Kurt: There's bound to be talk tomorrow. Blaine: Think about a life long sorrow. Kurt: At least there will be plenty implied. Blaine: If you caught pneumonia and died. Kurt: I really can't stay. Blaine: Get over that hold out. Blaine (Kurt): Ahh (Oh), Blaine and Kurt: but Baby it's cold outside! Trivia *Blaine says that he is performing for the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular, yet they haven't had one since 2005. *This is the first duet that Kurt and Blaine have on the show. *''Baby, It's Cold Outside'' was performed by Cameron Mitchell and Lindsay Pearce (who played Harmony on Glee) for their music video in the fifth episode of the first season of The Glee Project. *Darren Criss and Brad Ellis performed the song at the "Sing Out, Raise Hope" concert in 2011. Gallery Baby its cold.jpg Images56.jpg Baby It's cold outside.jpg Kurt blaine hott couple.png 220913_512x288_generated.jpg 6a00d8341c730253ef013489b49c31970c.jpg Glee210 284.jpg Glee210 289.jpg Glee210 290.jpg Imagdddddes.jpg 220913 512x288 generated.jpg Klaine-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-kurt-and-blaine-17533655-1580-891.jpg Tumblr liuk7hzA2Q1qzayo1o1 500.gif BICOBlaine.jpg BICOKurt.jpg Tumblr lvcb26EK1k1qic96xo3 r3 250.gif Videos 300px|left|thumb Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album